


Karina

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karina uma vez me disse que queria se chamar Katarina..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karina

Karina uma vez me disse que queria se chamar Katarina. Nome forte, que impõe respeito.

Eu queria me chamar Karina.


End file.
